Survivor: Indonesia
'' '' Survivor: Indonesia is the thirty-seventh season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season consisted of 20 returning players from the past, who were all previously eliminated pre-jury. Hence, the main title of the season is labelled as 'Missed Oppurtunities' since the castaways have not had the chance to fully showcase themselves during their short stay in the game. The earliest returner dates back from Survivor: Philippines, whereas the lastest returnee comes from the previous season. This season was notorious for its number of blindsides and shifting alliances. In the end, Clay was considered the best at jumping between the groups and had the best strategic game earning him the win in a 7-3-0 vote. He defeated outspoken but minority alliance member Anastasia and member of the majority who followed the crowd by making no moves for himself Xavier. Twists/ Changes Missed Opportunities: As with the title of the season, 20 castaways who have previously competed once (or in one castaway's case, twice) and never made the jury are given a second shot to prove themselves as they missed the opportunity to fully play the game the first time around. Hidden Immunity Idol: Once again, the idol was a twist of the game. The same rules apply to the Hidden Immunity Idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. Tribe Switch: On Day 12, the castaways were switched from their original tribes, each now having 8 members. The new Bulan tribe consisted of Anastasia, Clarence, Clay, Evelyn, Frankie, Kate-Lyn, Luke and Tom whereas the new Matahari tribe comprised of Alexander, Benjamin, Chet, Kimberly, Laurie, Shilpa, Tatianna and Xavier. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the Day 13 tribal council, Tom and Luke were tied in votes after Evelyn used her idol. A tie-breaking revote occurred, where everyone but the two had to vote for either of the boys. At the revote, Tom was voted out. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 13, Evelyn played her Hidden Immunity Idol which removed all votes cast against her. This was the majority and with the second highest votes, there was a tie between Luke and Tom. As a result of the tie, a revote occurred where Tom was voted out in a 5-1 vote. *On Day 35, the votes were tied between Anastasia and Tatianna, 3-3. Per the rules of Survivor, a revote occurred which resulted in a deadlock. Clay, who won immunity that day was safe, as was Anastasia and Tatianna. The remaining three castaways drew rocks and the person with the odd rock was voted out, being Alexander. *On Day 37, Xavier played an idol on himself. They were cancelled but it didn't matter because he had the minority amount of votes. Tatianna was still voted out. Trivia *Castaways who improved on their original placement include Alexander, Anastasia, Benjamin, Chet, Clay, Clarence, Evelyn, Kate-Lyn, Kimberly, Laurie, Luke, Shilpa, Tatianna, Taylor and Xavier. **Frankie is the only castaway to place the same this season as he did in his first attempt. **Brittany, Ellie, Mary and Tom are the only ones to not improve or place the same during the season. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning Players